


Oisuga Week

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oisuga week 2k17, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tooru should probably stop staring before his roommate notices.





	Oisuga Week

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FITS THE SEEMINGLY UNREQUITED PINING, SURPRISE, AND COLLEGE AU FOR OISUGA WEEK

Tooru couldn’t stop staring. Is that a bad thing? Maybe. Certainly, if Koushi looked over and noticed.

But, in Tooru’s defence, his roommate had no business looking this pretty. The sunset made his grey hair glow a soft orange and pink, his eyelashes cast shadows across shadow-defined cheekbones, and his brown eyes glowed a soft golden as he edited something on his computer.

Probably that thesis for physics, the one class they shared.

Tooru should probably start on that.

They’re sitting on the couch across from each other, working on  or  _ supposed _ to be working on  homework.

After high school they had both ended up at Todai, Tooru on a volleyball scholarship studying astrophysics, and Koushi taking a little bit of everything before deciding to study to become a science teacher. With the required dorm living and assigned dorm-mates, the had somehow ended up rooming together. At first they didn’t get along, although it was purely one-sided as Tooru’s bitterness over volleyball led to him avoiding Koushi as much as possible for the first two months, until Tobio and Shigeru added them to the setters group chat and they started getting along online.

It wasn’t long after that until Tooru began to let go of his petty rivalry (about time, Hajime had huffed), and he and Koushi got on like a house on fire. 

Their friendship kind of reminded Tooru of his sinship with ‘Tettchan’. Except instead of mock intimidation and prank wars, there was teasing and being on the same comfortable wavelength. And the occasional prank...war…. But still!

Point being, it’s comfortable, and easy to be around him, to talk to him. And Tooru provides Koushi with the chance to be his devious, but still sweet, self.

They really are the perfect duo for each other, rivalling Takahiro and Issei on a good day. 

Tooru should really stop staring before he gets caught. He breaks his gaze away and turns to his computer, ready to work on his already half-completed thesis.

The next half hour is full of typing, silent companionship, and furtive glances. 

Tooru finally finishes and closes out of his many research tabs, ready to do something.

Maybe nap,

Or something.

He leans over to plop his head on Koushi’s shoulder, watching as he silently finishes his thesis and opens a new tab of solitaire. 

After a few minutes, Koushi moves a hand to run through Tooru’s hair, playing one-handed. 

As Tooru drifts off, he wonders if this is a thing Koushi would do with any of his friends. And if he did if it would be the same?

_ Probably not. _

When Tooru wakes, Koushi has his head on top of Tooru’s, hand still running through his hair.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Koushi teases, tone soft.

“Prince charming,” Tooru turns his head a bit and smiles into Koushi’s neck. 

Koushi shivers and Tooru grins wider, “Kou-chan are you  _ ticklish? _ ”

“No.” Koushi tried to deny.

“Okayy~” Tooru sings, pausing to let Koushi think he’s gotten away with it before blowing a raspberry against the side of Koushi’s neck.

Koushi shrieks and tries to roll away, giggling.

Tooru wraps his arms around Koushi’s torso, “Escape attempts are futile!” He says in a sing-song voice, trying his darndest to keep a strai-*cough* deadpan expression.

Koushi curls into a ball as Tooru begins to wiggles his fingers against Koushi’s sides as he squirmes.

Koushi quickly realizes that this isn’t going to work and uncurls, trying to bury at least on side under the back cushions of the couch, but is prevented by a knee on either side of his hips.

 “Say mercy!” Tooru challenges, laughing.

“Never!” Koushi spits through peels of laughter, reaching back and grabbing a pillow from the end of the couch and starting to hit him with it.

Tooru laughs and easily pins Koushi’s arms against his chest, resting his forearms atop them on the pillow.

When their laughter dies down Tooru is forced to rethink every decision he’s ever made to lead up to this moment because Koushi is  _ right there. _ And  _ oh _ , his his lips are so full and his cheeks have a flush to them and there are little flecks of gold in his brown eyes that look like shallow pools of root beer with the light hitting them just right. His gaze is open, as though he trusts Tooru with his life. And his  _ smile.  _ Tooru swears that smile can cure cancer and give you diabetes, all in one go. 

Koushi smiles up at Tooru like Tooru is the only thing in the world. And it hurts. It hurts because Koushi isn’t his to love. And he isn’t Koushi’s. And yet Koushi smiles at him like that?

“Not fair, Refreshing-kun.” Tooru mutters under his breath and shoves his face into Koushi’s neck to hide his blush.

“Hm?” Koushi hums questioningly, suppressing a fullbodied-shiver at the feeling of Tooru’s breath skating across his neck. Sliding one of his hands out from under the pillow to tilt Tooru’s chin, they stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, before Tooru decides “Fuck it.” and risks everything with a chaste kiss to Koushi’s lips.

Tooru pulls back a bit, finding himself stopped by the hand Koushi threads through his hair. There’s a pause before Koushi pulls him back in, lips parted.

Tooru happily complies with Koushi’s unspoken wishes, kissing him like his partner in crime, delicate and breath-taking but daring and fast at the same time.

Tooru gives Koushi’s swollen lips a final nip before pulling back just a hair, breaths mingling and lips brushing with every word, “I love you.”

And again, “Love you,” he whispers, lost in those brown and gold-flecked eyes.

And destiny couldn’t have separated them that night if she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT NO MATTER HOW SMALL OR NONSENSICAL YOU THINK IT MAY BE


End file.
